


the wonders of the moving mistletoe

by hyengold



Series: i don't know where we are, but it's paradise [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, Rated teen for swearing, and the whole gang's here!, but merry christmas!, im scared i wanted to add merry christmas as a tag i suggest you Don't do that, it's about to get soft real quick, it's in the title yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: Hyunjin frowns, looking up from his drumlet with crumbs surrounding his mouth. He kind of looks like a dumbass. “What do you mean,” he asks, “‘moving mistletoe’?”Minho shrugs nonchalantly. “It's in the name, dumbass,” he replies. “It's a mistletoe that moves.”“That's not a good idea,” Changbin comments, already looking around warily, “seeing that mistletoe is a parasite.”“No one asked, hyung,” Seungmin says.





	the wonders of the moving mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy i planned to release this on christmas but i wasn't sure how fast i could write it out-
> 
> technically this is contraband because i'm at christmas church service but i'm hiding out in the pa room so it all checks out
> 
> anyways, i am BLOWN AWAY by the amount of support i've gotten from you guys. every single comment you guys have left makes my entire day <3 thank you so much
> 
> merry christmas everyone!

When Jisung wakes up that day, it’s to absolutely diabolical screeching right in his left ear.

“What the fuck?” he groans, waving his hand around blindly in an effort to get rid of it. “Oh my god, turn it off.”

The screaming gets louder. The voice breaks twice in one verse. Jisung’s just woken up, and he’s already in hell.

Then he hears the backing track, and he descends a level down.

“Don’t tell me that’s a fucking Christmas song,” he complains, squeezing his eyes in protest at the public disturbance.

“This is a fucking Christmas song,” Minho’s voice is too gleeful. “And you better get your ass up, Han Jisung, you have a Christmas party to host.”

Jisung scrunches his eyebrows together. His bed feels so comfortable, does he _really_ have to leave? “But that isn’t until, like, three p.m.? What are you waking me up so early for?”

Minho shakes Jisung’s shoulder violently. Accompanied with the shrieking that’s _still_ ongoing, Jisung just wants to go back to sleep even more. “Merry Christmas, you slept in until one. Now get up.”

Jisung sits up ramrod straight at that, sleepiness fleeing from his eyes. “What?!” He reaches for his phone, coincidentally the device that’s playing that awful Mariah Carey cover (curse his dumb ass for registering Minho’s fingerprint on there), and checks the time. Indeed, the screen truthfully reveals that it’s one-twelve in the afternoon.

Well, he still has two hours, and most of the things already prepared the day before (on Minho’s insistence, constantly being prepared is his only redeeming point). Piece of yule log cake, right?

Right.

As Jisung shuffles as quickly as he can to the door, he catches sight of the Christmas sweater he got from Walmart. It’s an eye-torturing mixture of yellow and green, with a huge pom-pom-nosed Rudolph in the middle, winking. There’s a text bubble right beside the grinning mouth that reads in caps: “LET ME LIGHT UP _YOUR_ CHRISTMAS”. Jisung plans to tie a string of fairy lights around himself to complete the look. He’s going to be brighter than the star on his Christmas tree. If he gets high enough on eggnog, maybe he’ll replace the goddamn star.

(He tells Minho this later. The older just snorts and says, “You might be a squirrel but don’t come crying to me when you end up in the ER.”)

The rest of the morning- _afternoon_ is spent shoving cereal into his mouth as fast as possible, making last-minute adjustments, setting up the speaker system, the food, so on so forth. Jisung regrets offering his house as the location for the Christmas party his friends wanted so bad. Changbin and Seungmin had rich-ass families and much bigger houses, but _no_ , Jisung had to offer up his own smaller house before anyone else as a sacrificial location, and those two brats had to take advantage of his kindness. Well, that, and his parents will be the only ones not at home later in the day. They have a Christmas convention to attend, and as much as Jisung wants to spend time with them, he swears he will actually throw up if he goes to yet _another_ convention. One could argue that most of them were from his childhood, but joke’s on them, because Jisung never grew up mentally. He still likes running around doing stupid things with no thought for consequence whatsoever despite him being sixteen years of age.

By the time he’s finished setting down the last bowl of cookies, the doorbell rings. Jisung panics and nearly knocks the bowl off the table.

“Oh my god!” Jisung scrambles to his room. “Hyung, could you get that? I gotta change into my sweater!”

He doesn’t wait for a response. It’s Christmas, if Minho doesn’t answer the door it’ll be absolute blasphemy.

Sounds of chatting reaches Jisung’s ears as he puts on his garland of fairy lights. It’s the cheap, plastic, multicolour type, which only adds to the ugliness of the entire outfit. Perfect.

As he steps out of his room to pad over in his Santa-socked feet he identifies the voice as Jeongin. It’s pleasant small talk with Minho, which Jisung knows will not last long, not when Minho’s involved.

He enters the living room before it can evolve into yet another nonsensical argument about shark teeth. “Jeonginnie! Merry Christmas!”

Jeongin turns to look at Jisung and immediately gapes at him. “Wow, hyung, you really went all out today.” He wrinkles his nose. “If this is your Christmas present to my eyes then I don’t want it.”

“You’re welcome!” Jisung replies cheerfully. “Now, could I interest you in some cookies?”

It isn’t long before Hyunjin turns up too, wearing his snowflake earring and a light blue sweater with a huge sequin snowflake on top to match. He laughs at Jisung’s ensemble. Jeongin gives him a look of distaste. Woojin arrives shortly after, and his expression doesn’t budge an inch at Jisung’s outfit. “Wow,” he drawls, deadpan. “Looks good, Jisung.”

“Do you see why Woojin-hyung’s my favourite hyung now?” Minho whispers to Jisung.

“Doesn’t matter, Chan-hyung’s still the best,” Jisung whispers back. “Now go make yourself useful and get your favourite hyung a drink.”

Minho pinches Jisung but obliges, easily falling into conversation with him after that. Jisung teams up with Hyunjin to annoy Jeongin in Seungmin’s place. They should really give that kid a break, but then again, they shouldn’t.

(“Wait, _I’m_ not your favourite hyung?” Minho will ask him later.)

The rich kids, aka Changbin and Seungmin, are fashionably late, coming a good twenty minutes later than agreed upon despite not having any other plans. Jisung would scold them if not for the fact he makes this mistake all the time too. Seungmin instantly gravitates towards Hyunjin and Jeongin, while Changbin just squints at Jisung’s sweater with an skepticism-saturated “sure”.

The Aussies come last, which is acceptable because they have church service before this party, unlike certain sons of CEOs. Jisung automatically leaps up to give Felix an enthusiastic greeting, while Chan, being the old man he is, walks around to give everyone a hug and wish them Merry Christmas. “Oh, and by the way,” he says once he’s made sure he hasn’t missed anyone in the house, “we bought fried chicken on the way here.” He motions to the heap of bags lying at the front door, where they must have left them when they first entered. Woojin makes a happy sound and immediately gets up from his seat chatting with Hyunjin. Hyunjin trots along behind him, never one to refuse free food.

As everyone digs into the chicken, Minho suddenly leaps onto the sofa and yells to get everyone’s attention. “You could have just clapped, hyung,” Jeongin grumbles.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Minho retorts. “Anyways, I have a short announcement to make.”

This grabs the crowd’s attention, especially Jisung's. What would Minho have to say? Hopefully it's not a stupid joke, like exposing how Jisung woke up at one in the afternoon like a dumbass.

“I've upped the skill level of this party,” he declares, a smirk just inches away from appearing on his face.

Felix, an avid gamer, is the only one who reacts and mutters, “Dammit.”

“We all know of the wonderful tradition of mistletoe, and how you're supposed to pucker up if two of you are caught under there,” Minho continues. “Today we will be upholding this splendid tradition, but you won't know where it is until you see it… this Christmas, we're gonna have moving mistletoe!”

Hyunjin frowns, looking up from his drumlet with crumbs surrounding his mouth. He kind of looks like a dumbass. “What do you mean,” he asks, “‘moving mistletoe’?”

Minho shrugs nonchalantly. “It's in the name, dumbass,” he replies. “It's a mistletoe that moves.”

“That's not a good idea,” Changbin comments, already looking around warily, “seeing that mistletoe is a parasite.”

“No one asked, hyung,” Seungmin says. Hyunjin The Dumbass is the only one who laughs. 

Minho just grins that Cheshire-like grin of his and leaps off the sofa. “All will be revealed in time,” he says mock-mysteriously. He gets smacked by Woojin for it at the sidelines.

Sure enough, the moving mistletoe is revealed soon after when Changbin yells.

“Hey, is that _mistletoe_ on your _cat_?”

“And so the fun begins,” Minho says to Jisung, and although Jisung feels a little ball of nerves already curling up inside his stomach, Minho sounds so much like an excited little kid that he can't help but smile back. Even if he would be dreading Doongie for the rest of the night.

See, nobody could avoid Doongie, even if they wanted to. Not only is Doongie almost the exact same shade as the floorboards, he also takes stealth seriously, even though he's in a flipping domestic house. Jisung can't count the number of times he's jumped at least a foot high because of this feline. And the worst part was: despite being as large as an adult and as heavy as one too, Doongie never lost that kitten-like love for adventure and getting into the stupidest kind of trouble.

Jisung realises an hour later that Minho probably did this while he was still asleep. That fucker.

The first incident happens when Hyunjin nearly trips over Doongie and causes Chan, the nearest to the clumsy millennial, to jump up.

“The mistletoe has spoken,” Minho proclaims. “You know what to do, boys.”

Hyunjin has a permanent grimace on his face as Chan leaps over to give him a huge brotherly hug and a small peck to his bleached hair. Everyone whoops jokingly, but Jisung has a feeling he's not the only one going to be constantly looking down for the rest of the night.

Fortunately, the rest take to the idea very well, Jeongin and Felix going as far as to call out couples for Minho. Like Santa’s elves, but under Minho's charge. That thought kinda scares Jisung. Mini Felix and Jeongin, running around and doing Minho's bidding. Jisung shudders. He'll do everything in his power to _not_ let that happen.

Jeongin gets his retribution when Doongie decides to settle near his unsuspecting self. All of them promptly take the opportunity to crowd Jeongin and shower him with kisses while Jisung keeps Doongie there by letting Doongie bat at the pom-pom on his shirt. He calls for Hyunjin to take over so he himself can give his own offering of affection for Jeongin. The maknae, ever the not-so-good sport, tries to cringe away from Jisung, but Jisung's adamant. He ends up getting three pecks on Jeongin's fluffy hair before marching off satisfied, leaving Jeongin to sit there, looking like he'd just been through a hurricane.

Jisung always knew their friend group was a natural disaster.

Another interesting thing of note for Jisung is that Seungmin, careful and precise Seungmin, succeeds in evading Doongie for at least two hours into the party, until he's engaged deep in conversation with a very bouncy, bubbly Hyunjin. Chan cheerfully crows in Korean as he passes, “Our Seungminnie's finally getting a kiss!” Seungmin startles and looks around to find that, indeed, Doongie is snoozing under his chair.

He blinks once, before turning to Hyunjin. “You don't have to if you really don't want to,” Hyunjin insists, but before he can say anything else Seungmin presses a kiss to his cheek. Hyunjin's ears turn bright red, but a huge smile adorns his face. The customary cheers sound, and Jisung's pretty sure Felix is recording this on his phone, Changbin at his shoulder grinning like little shits.

The duo get their share of embarrassment when Doongie leaps onto the sofa beside Felix holding his phone up and watching something with Changbin. “Felix! Changbinnie!” Woojin calls out cheekily. “Look on your left!” Felix, the sharp guy he is, gets it as he turns his head to see Doongie resting there, looking perfectly normal. His expression drops almost immediately, looking much like a lost lamb as he turns back to Changbin, whose smile looks a little rueful. Before any of them can egg the two on or tease them, Changbin's already planted a small kiss on Felix's lips. Felix screams as he flips over to bury himself in the sofa, startling Doongie off to meander into the kitchen seeking some peace and quiet. Cue Hyunjin cackling while recording the entire event. Cross blackmail, Jisung's curious to see where this goes.

Of course, Jisung gets his fair share of mistletoe mischief. He gets another hug and a kiss from Chan, a small one from Hyunjin, a giggly one from Felix and a noogie and a quick peck from Changbin, all on different parts of cranium. He also blows a kiss at Seungmin, knowing the younger would probably push him away before he can get close. If it weren't Minho who was the mastermind, Jisung would have thought the activity was to let everyone have a vent to express their love for everyone else.

Soon it's dinnertime and the mistletoe game is put on hold, seeing that Doongie wanders over to the table to kitty-eye plead for scraps. (“He just sits there and stares at you until you give him a piece of your turkey, it's not pity-pleading, it's _intimidation_ ,” Woojin exclaims.) It strikes Jisung, watching his friends laugh and chat around the table, enjoying the feast they brought together (please, more than half of them are high school students and the rest your typical broke college students), he really doesn't know how he would have arranged all the aspects of the party without Minho's input. It's well known that Jisung is a complete disorganised mess, not just for most, but for his _entire_ life. He doesn't know what he did right to let the deities above introduce Minho to him, and help him get his life back in order, but if he did know, he would thank them profusely.

Hyunjin plops _another_ cashew on his plate and Jisung leaps up to vocally object. Please, just because he _looks_ like a squirrel doesn't mean he _is_ one!

After dinner is the food-coma period, when the atmosphere is more calm and comfy, and generally more warm and woolly soft. Felix, plastered to Hyunjin, suggests they watch a Christmas movie, maybe The Nightmare Before Christmas. Choruses of agreements sound, and they troop dutifully to the sofa, while Jisung fetches some extra blankets and pillows from his room. When he returns, he sees a tiny empty spot in the corner, reserved by Minho. He tosses the blankets to the ground-dwellers, aka Chan, Woojin and Changbin. Huh, figures that Minho would sit on the couch even when the hyungs have so graciously allowed the maknae line to sit on the sofa. He leaps over a multitude of limbs to reach Minho, and although it's a little tight, he still fits, barely. He has to press himself a little into Minho's side to feel comfortable, which he can live with.

It's about half an hour into the movie, with the occasional wayward comment or quiet shifting, when Jisung feels movement near his left arm. He looks down to see Doongie, mistletoe hanging visibly from his collar, curling up on the armrest for a quick catnap.

“Oh hey, Doongie,” he murmurs, gently rubbing his thumb on Doongie's head.

Minho moves on his right to lean over and see what the disturbance was. “And the little rascal finally decides to call it a day,” he snorts.

Jisung's gaze fixates itself on the parasitic plant attached to Doongie's collar. “Hey, Minho-hyungie?” he mutters. Minho hums, attention already returning to the film. Jisung starts losing confidence. “The- um-”

What was he asking for? Jisung clearly knows a mistletoe warrants a kiss, but no one's looking, no one ever looks at anyone during a movie because the characters on screen are so much more important than the person sitting next to you. He thinks back to the two Things that have happened so far: one at Jisung's request, one at Minho's accordance. He would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel something, but what that something _is_ , he can't figure out for the life of him. But would it be too much to ask Minho for another kiss?-

“Yeah, Sungie?” Minho prompts, snapping Jisung out of his heated inner debate. “Get it out of your system.”

Jisung is tempted to just blurt out something about getting popcorn but he and Minho both know he ate all the popcorn in a bout of late-night greediness.

“The- the mistletoe,” he blurts out instead, “Aren't we- the tradition?”

Can Jisung just disappear off the face of the earth please?

Minho miraculously understands Jisung's stilted words though, and his eyes flick to Doongie before he hums again. He looks Jisung in the eye. “You okay with it?”

Jisung attempts a nonchalant shrug, but it's not very successful, seeing that his shoulders are not only navigating the tight space it has to move, it's also not nudging the armrest and bothering Doongie. Still, it suffices.

A small smile creeps its way onto Minho face as he says, “Alright then.” The two of them lean forward at the same time, but Jisung has his eyes closed because that's what all people do when they kiss, right?

He feels a pair of lips brush the side of his mouth. His face drops in surprise as his eyes fly open, only to meet Minho's muted teasing chuckles. He shoots Minho a sulky pout, which only makes Minho's body shake harder with laughter. “Mean,” he mouths to the older. Minho grins affectionately and ruffles his hair before returning his attention back to the movie. Although, Jisung does feel him press closer, as if silently apologising even though it was completely unnecessary. Jisung huffs and rests his head against Minho's shoulder as he rejoins Jack Skellington's wacky adventure.

(Felix and Changbin fall asleep on each other and Jisung bets they collectively have at least fifty snaps of them, all in various unflattering angles. He's never seen Hyunjin look so smug in his life.)

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot hyunjin’s allergic to cats can we pretend that Doesn’t Exist here
> 
> would you guys reach out to me on instagram if i made a fan account? i'm contemplating it but i won't be posting much on there because i am: not good at picture or video editing, just edits in general- if i get brave i might post song covers on there someday though
> 
> by the way, if any of you are morbidly curious, you can find out what jisung's wonderful christmas alarm was:  
> https://youtu.be/CJU7Siaifo8


End file.
